Diarios compartidos?
by Ginny-Shelena
Summary: CHAP 10 DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPOOOOOOOOO, LEANLO PLISSS
1. Diarios compartidos

Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic, asi k no seais malos conmigo, lo primero, gracias por leerlo, espero k os guste, se lo dedico en especial a todos: Kmila, Pirra, Dannyfernanda, Ammy, Rupert Fan, Ralkm, Rinoa, Maika Yugui, Victoria Guerra, Dainiela Lupin, Lissy- H/hr4ever, Myrtle, tomoyo chan, Estrella de la tarde, CurlsofGold, y yo creo k nadie mas, es para todos, e puesto a olos k conozco, okis?? A ver, como la historia es un lio al principio, el diario de cada uno es como el de Tom, pero bueno, entonces el k le contesta a Hermione es el mismo k le contesta a Ron, y el k le contesta a Harry es el mismo k le contesta a Ginny, vale??  
  
  
  
Diario para todos  
  
  
  
Ayer habian llegado las cartas del material para el nuevo curso, y mi madre habia ido a comprar el material de Harry y Hermione (que ya estaban aqui) y de mi hermano y mio, ya que dentro de 2 dias volveriamos a Hogwarts, y yo empezaria mi cuarto curso, quinto para ellos, de repente un ruido me sobresalto, me asuste mucho, solo era mi madre, venia bastante cargada, llena de libros y tunicas, detras venian mis hermanos Fred y George, seguro que tenian un monton de ingredientes para sus nuevas bromas, mi madre me llevo ami habitacion y dio un monton de libros, y que habia hay?? una tunica de gala nueva, era preciosa, nunca habia visto nada tan hermoso, ademas no era de segunda mano, rapidamente me la puse, me quedaba fenomenal, era color turquesa con adornos plateados en forma de flor,(como los ojos de Harry y Ron ^^) pero pronto vi algo que me asusto mucho, rapidamente di un salta hacia atras, no era cierto, no podia ser eso, era un diario, ponia en letras muy bonitas: "EL DIARIO DE GINNY" Mi madre estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando de repente la grite horrorizada  
  
-Mama!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¿Que quieres Ginny?  
  
-¿Co-como que que quiero? ¿Que es eso?  
  
- Ah, eso es la nueva túnica de gala que te han comprado Fred y George, ¿te gusta?  
  
-No digo eso, digo ese feo libro  
  
-Ah, no te entendia, Ginny, es tu nuevo diario, ¿te gusto?  
  
-Mama, tu no te acuerdas de lo que me paso en segundo grado, verdad  
  
-Por eso mismo te lo compre, es mejor que se te quite el miedo, eso fue un accidente, los diarios siempre ayudan, ahi te podras desahogar de todos tus males, bueno, usalo  
  
-Bueno, tienes razon, he de superal el miedo, no me puedo ir por ahi escondiendo  
  
-A si me gusta hija, y dicho esto se fue  
  
Molly iba de camino a la habiatacion de Harry y Ron, y vio a Ron solo, parecia triste.  
  
-Ron, cariño ¿que te pasa?-Esto mama, nada, jeje (se puso muy rojo)  
  
-Te comprendo, soy tu madre, por eso te compre este diario, espero que te guste  
  
-Pero mama, el diario es de niñas  
  
-Eso es mentira, tu padre con tu edad tembien escribia  
  
-¿Y tu como lo sabes?  
  
-Por que cuando eramos jovenes, yo era una chica bastante timida, y mas pequeña que tu padre, tu padre era el mas serio de Gryffindor  
  
-Como Percy  
  
-Si, como Percy, pero no me interrumpas  
  
-Vale  
  
-Entonces, yo estaba en primero y tu padre en quinto y mis amigas y yo decidimos entrar su habitacion a cotillear un poco, mis amigas no sabian que me gustaba, entonces yo cogi su diario, lo abri por una pagina y vi que ponia, me gusta Molly, queria seguir leyendo, pero mis amigas vinieron, y lo tube que cerrar, y bueno, ya se acabo, ya no cuento mas  
  
-Pero mama  
  
-Que no hijo, que no  
  
-Me has dejado con el misterio  
  
-Bueno, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie  
  
-Ok -Entonces, se lo conte a mis amigas, pero las muy traidoras, ya lo sabian y no me lo dijeron y Claudia me dijo que lo mejor seria, que cada vez que lo viera tonteara con el  
  
-Ja ja  
  
-¿De que te ries?  
  
-No, nada, sigue  
  
-Entonces funcionaba, siempre que le decia algo se le ponian los pelos de punta, una noche baje, y le vi, entonces me sente a su lado, y de repente ¡zas! me dio un beso, fue lo mas bonito  
  
-¡¡Mama!!  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-¡¡Estas loca!!  
  
-¿Por que?  
  
-¿Con 11 años?  
  
-Si, ¿por?  
  
-A ver, mama, yo tengo 15 años y todavia no he besado a ni a una mosca  
  
-Lo que pasa es que estas celoso por que no te ha besado Hermione, y Viktor si  
  
-Eso es mentira, a mi no me gusta Hermione (se pone rojo)  
  
-¿Y por que cuando te enteraste te enfadaste con ella?  
  
- Bueno, porque, porque, porque es mi amiga  
  
-Ya, bueno me voy  
  
-Mama no lo digas a nadie que escribo en un diario, y menos a Harry  
  
-Tranquilo, ah, toma, te la han regalado Fred y George  
  
-Ala, que bonita (era una tunica de color azul oscura, como sus ojos ^^) Por fin podre tirar esta chisma  
  
Molly se dirigia a la habitacion de Ginny y Hermione, pero Ginny ya no estaba y le dio a Hermione todas sus casas y un diario.  
  
-Gracias señora Wesley  
  
-De nada, tu me lo pediste, por cierto, voy a hacer la comida, ¿me acompañas?  
  
-Ahora bajo  
  
-Ok  
  
Molly iba a la cocina y vio alli a Harry (lo siento me rallo un poco, es que no se que poner)  
  
-Harry, ya te he dajado arriba todas tus cosas, pero se me olvido de ponerte esto  
  
-¿Que es?  
  
-Toma, es un diario  
  
-O.o Bueno, muchas gracias (Harry parecia no estar dispuesto a usarlo)  
  
  
  
Muchas gracias por leerlo Dejar reviewssssssssss 


	2. Volver a escribir?

Hola, muchas gracias a todos por leerlo y por vuestros animos, espero k os guste muchoo este fic.  
  
  
  
¿Es facil olvidar el pasado?  
  
  
  
  
(Pensamientos de Ginny)  
Otra vez, volver a Hogwarts, ¿Que hare para evitar esos ojos verdes como 2 aceitunas? ¿Como aguantare otro duro año sinn su amor?, cada vez k lo pienso, se me viene el mundo encima, pero no, este años no, no puedo seguir asi, la unica solucion el volver a enamorarme, pero, tambien tendre desamor por parte de ese chico, los unicos que estan por mi son Colin y puede que Neville, pero que digo, ni los mas tontos de Hagwarts estan por mi, Colin por Clauidia, mi mejor amiga, la guapa y perfecta, ella consigue el amor de todo hombre, a su lado yo no soy nada, una pobre Wasley, una mas, y, Neville esta po Hermione, no valgo nada, (esto ultimo lo dijo en alto)  
  
  
Ginny estaba tan trankila en su vagon cuando vino la persona mas odiosa del mundo  
  
  
-Bueno, eso ya lo sabiamos, pequeña Wasley  
  
-Mira, Malfoy, pierdete  
  
-Si me da la gana  
  
-Que, ¿siempre tienes que venir con eas focas para defenderte?  
  
-Mira, lo primero, yo me defiendo solo, lo segundo, lo que pasa es que tu estas celosa por que los gemelos se han ido y no te defienden y solo esta el pringrao de te hermano que no vale no un galeon.  
  
-¿A si? ¿Por que no me demuestras que te sabes defender solito?  
  
-¿Quieres una demostracion?  
  
-Pues si, ¿que te parece esta noche en el quinto piso en la clase de encantamientos?  
  
-Es que se me hace muy lejos....  
  
-Lo que pasa es que eres un cagao  
  
-¡No!  
  
-Pues si no vas lo eres  
  
-De acuerdo, ¿a que hora?  
  
-No se, elije tu  
  
-A las 12  
  
-Ok  
  
-Hasta esta noche, no faltas  
  
-No lo are cagao, ademas tienes que venir solo  
  
-Tranquila  
  
  
Ginny estaba bastante nerviosa, ¿que aria? lo mejor seria escribir el diario.  
  
Lo abrio ponia:  
  
  
NOMBRE:  
  
  
APELLIDOS:  
  
  
EDAD:  
  
  
NACIMIENTO:  
  
  
GUSTOS:  
  
  
DESCRIPCION:  
  
  
DESEO:  
  
  
HOMBRE AMADO:  
  
  
CONTRASEÑA:  
  
Y bueno, contesto (lo normal, no?)  
  
  
  
NOMBRE:  
  
GINNY  
  
APELLIDOS:  
  
WASLEY  
  
EDAD:  
  
14  
  
GUSTOS:  
  
HABLAR CON CLAUDIA, MI MEJOR AMIGA  
  
DESCRIPCION:  
  
SOY UNA CHICA PELIRROJA, SI TE PARECE SOY RUBIA, OJOS MARRONES, ESTATURA NORMAL PARA MIS AÑOS Y NA MAS  
  
HOMBRE AMADO:  
  
HARRY POTTER, AUNQUE LO QUIERO OLVIDAR  
  
CONTRASEÑA:  
  
QUERER OLVIDAR UN AMOR ES  
QUERER OLVIDARLO PARA SIEMPRE  
  
Ginny comenzo a escribir:  
  
  
1/9/02  
  
  
  
  
Querido diario:  
  
-Estoy pasandolo mal, hace 2 años un diario me poseyo, u creo que debo quitar ese miedo.  
  
-Hola Ginny:  
Yo no te are nada, tranquila.  
  
-No, ¿como, tu-tu contestas?  
  
-Si.  
  
-El diario que me poseyo tambien.  
  
-Pero yo soy un elfo domestico.  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-De verdad, confia en mi.  
  
-Bueno  
  
-Empieza, cuentame toda tu historia.  
  
-Pues bien, todo esto empezo en el anden 9 3/4 yo estaba despidiendome de mis hermanos, y vino el, Harry, era guapisimo, luego fui a Hogwarts y m enamore mas de el hasta ahora, que lo sigo, enamorada, pero lo tengo que olvidar para siempre, no puedo seguir asi, no puedo, y, para colmo, Claudia, mi mejor amiga, es la mas guapa de cuarto para abajo, yo a su lado parezco un moco verde, y para colmo, no gusto a nadie, soy la mas fea de Hogwarts.  
  
-Ginny, para, no te trates asi, lomas importante no es el fisico, si no el corazon.  
  
-Y ¿Aquien le importa el corazon?  
  
-A mucha gente, ademas, mira como soy yo, piensa en positivo.  
  
-Tengo un plan.  
  
-¿Cual?  
  
-Tengo que hacerme respetar, que la genter me mire, ademas, esta tarde tengo un pelea con Malfoy.  
  
-¿Con esos?  
  
-¿Los conoces?  
  
-No, que va.  
  
-Vale, voy a empezar seduciendole.  
  
-Pero esa familia es muy mala.  
  
-Ya, pero Draco es bastante guapo.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, haz lo que quieras.  
  
-Adios.  
  
-Adios.  
  
  
Seguimos en el tren, ahora es Ron y su conversacion con Harry y Hermione:  
  
-Bueno, no se por que no elegis Aritmancia, esta muy bien, ademas ya me e leido medio libro, es muy enteresante.  
  
  
Pensamientos de Ron en parentesis  
  
(Pero es que no puede dejar de hablar de estudios, con lo guapa que es)  
  
  
-Oye, habeis oido que alomejor viene Fleur a dar clases a Hogwarts, aprovecha Ron  
  
-Jaja, que gracia, ademas, me a dado un beso  
  
-Hermione, ¿por que te enfadas? ¿Estas celosa de Ron?  
  
-¿Yo? ¿De este? Que tonterias dices Harry  
  
-Calla señora Krum  
  
-Me tienes arta Ron  
  
-¿A si? ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que no nos cuentas que hiciste en Bulgaria?  
  
-Lo que menos te importe  
  
-Ya, y ¿Que tal? ¿Con quien dormias? ¿Que haciais por las noches?  
  
-Lo que pasa es que estas celoso por que siempre has sido su fan y el esta por mi  
  
-Ya, eso te lo crees tu  
  
-Pues si, y tu tambien  
  
Y dicho esto, se fue  
  
¿Que pasara esta noche entre Ginny y Draco? Si quereis saberlo, leer el proximo capi, chaooooo  
  
  
CONTESTACION DE LOS REVIEW  
  
  
  
Jara_A4: muchas gracias por tu ayuda y por ser la primera en leerlo, me alegro de que te aya gustado.  
  
  
RupertFan: jeje, lo de la dedicatoria es por que todo el dia te estaba mareando para que siquieras tus fics, que enamorada estas de Ron.  
  
  
Kmila: ami tambien me alegra, gracias por el apoyo.  
  
  
CurlsGolf: gracias, yo tambien me alegro, jeje.  
  
  
Dannyfernanda: bueno, me alegro de que te aya gustado, jeje, gracias por tu apoyo, y a ver cuando sigues el fic.  
  
  
Rinoa: mas detalle para mi es que lo hayas leido, muchas gracias, Molly esta lokisima, jeje.  
  
  
  
ginny132002: me alegro mucho de k te halla gustado, trankila, k los are cuanto antes.  
  
  
Maika Yugui: gracias, por fin lo subi, es k como hacia lo k me daba la gana y no hacia caso de las explicaciones :P gracias .  
  
  
Myrtle: Gracias a ti por leerlo, a mi tambien me hizo gracia, pero, ya veras, en el futuro besara mil.  
  
  
Badboy: En mi opinion, cada uno tiene se gusto, y no todos los fics tienen k gustar, ademas al principio son mas aburridos.  
  
  
Nury_Waesly: Jeje, trankila k tu Draco si va a salir, y no me rallas, mejor, asi me das ideas.  
  
  
Gracias a todos, y dejen reviewsssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Una pelea?

Hola, muchas gracias a todos por ller este fic y aguantar mis jilipolleces, ups, perdon.  
  
Este fic se lo dedico a todos, en especial a Nury_Wasley, por k aki sale su Draki :P, y Dannyfernanda por subirme los chap. es k doy una empana y no los se subir, tambien a Hermione_Granger, mi ciber-mejor-amiga,me por k me dedico uno, :P  
  
Gracias a todos por leerlo.  
  
¿Una pelea?  
  
  
  
Hermione se fue bastante dolida a un compartimento triste.  
  
-¿Por que todo el día esta con lo de Viktor? ¿Es que no puede pensar en otra cosa? Krum por aqui, Krum por haya, ¿es que no puede pensar en otra cosa? ¿no se puede fijar en mi? En fin, es el momento de escribir en el diario.  
  
(Le salio lo mismo que a Ginny)  
  
NOMBRE:  
  
HERMIONE  
  
APELLIDOS:  
  
GRANGER  
  
EDAD:  
  
15 AÑOS  
  
NACIMIENTO:  
  
29 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 1987 (Gracias Isis)  
  
GUSTOS:  
  
VIVIR AVENTURAS JUNTO HARRY Y RON, MIS MEJORES AMIGOS  
  
DESCRIPCION :  
  
SOY MORENA CON EL PELO RIZADO, OJOS MARRONES, NORMAL DE ESTATURA PARA MI EDAD  
  
DESEO:  
  
QUE RON ME DEJE DE DECIR QUE ME GUSTA KRUM  
  
HOMBRE AMADO:  
  
RON WASLEY  
  
CONTRASEÑA:  
  
RON TIO BUENO  
  
1/9/02  
  
  
  
-Querido diario:  
  
-Hola.  
  
-Hola, ¿Quien eres?  
  
-Una elfina.  
  
-Ah, yo soy Hermione.  
  
-Ya lo eh visto, te conozco.  
  
-¿Asi?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Bueno, ya sabras en parte mi problema, ¿no?  
  
-Si, te gusta Ron pero el dice que te gusta Viktor Krum, por que el esta por ti y te pidio ir a Bulgaria, ¿no?  
  
-O.o, estoo, si¿como lo sabes?  
  
-Leo El Profeta.  
  
-Ah, te dejo, viene alguien.  
  
-Adios.  
  
-Adios.  
  
Hermione acababa de cerrar el diario cuando entraron Harry y Ron.  
  
-Te hemos buscado por todo el tren.  
  
-¿Que es eso Hermione?.  
  
-Nada que te importe Ronald, eres un cotilla.  
  
-¿Ya empezais?  
  
-Tu no te metas en lo que no te mandan.  
  
Estaba saliendo por la puerta, pero Ron la cogio por el brazo, dio un giro, estaban tan cerca, unos milimetros, pero Hermione reaciono:  
  
-¿Que te crees que haces?  
  
-Estooo (estaba de color rojo) bueno. que esto no puede seguir asi, no puedes huir de todo.  
  
-Olvidame.  
  
Ya habian llegado a Hogwarts, llegaria el momento del sombrero selecionador, canto su cancioncita, Hermione estaba en otra parte con Parvati y Lavander, ya que se habia enfadado con Harry y Ron.  
  
-Jaime Goldenr  
  
En ese momento subio un chico rubio, con ojos marrones, alta, bastante guapo, (es como el chico que me gusta) y Hermione se empezo a poner roja, sus pensamientos:  
  
-Pero ¿quien es ese chico tan guapo? Eres boba, si tiene 11 años  
  
-Parvati, mira Hermione.  
  
-Pero si esta roja, te has enamorado.  
  
-Tu lo vives, ami no me gusta ese gusano, tengo mejores gustos.  
  
-¿Como quien? ¿Como Ron?  
  
-Jaja, que risa, ami no me hace gracia.  
  
Pero ella no sabia que un Ron bastante celoso observava la escena.  
  
Ginny de repente se levanto, eran las 11.30 y todavia no se habia arreglado, ¡tenia que ir rapido!  
  
-Ginny, ¿adonde vas?  
  
-¿Que pasa? ¿Eres mi espia sacreto? ¬¬  
  
-No, ¿por cierto, ¿ves ese chico de hay? ese Jaime Goldern  
  
-¿El que esta lleno de chicas? (Mis pensamientos, de escritora, tias zorras, como le tokeis os mato)  
  
-Si ese  
  
-¡Esta como un quesito!  
  
A Harry se le callo el vaso por toda la mesa.  
  
-¿Que pasa? ¿eres un bebe, Harry?  
  
-O.o Esto, yo, Ginny  
  
-Me voy, paso de perder el tiempo con vosotros  
  
Pensamientos de Ginny en mayusculas:  
  
BUENO, AVER QUE ME PONGO ¡AQUI ESTA! EL TOP VAQUERO, ¿Y QUE ME PONGO DEBAJO? ¿NO TRAJO HERMIONE UNAS MINIFALDAS VAQUERAS? POR COGERLE UNA NO PASARA NADA.  
  
Pero alguien esta en la habitacion:  
  
-Tia, Parvati, viste a Hermi como miro a ese Jaime, parece que le gusta  
  
-Mejor, asi no me quita a Ron, por que a ella le gusta Ron, igual que ami, tiene un culito  
  
-No, es mucho mas guapo Harry, ese si que tiene culo  
  
-El que esta mas bueno es Fred, ese el mejor  
  
-No, es Oliver  
  
¿RON Y GEORGE GUAPOS? ESTAN PRINGADAS, ¿Y AHORA COMO DISTRAIGO A ESTAS PEDORRAS? ¿NO TENIAN FRED Y GEORGE UNAS VENGALAS DEL DOCTOR FILIBUSTER?  
  
En el cuarto de los chicos de 7º:  
  
-Esto yo, Angelina, te queria decir, bueno, tu, veras  
  
-¿Si George?  
  
-¿Queressertunoviamia?  
  
-¿Como?  
  
-¿Que si quieras ser mi novia?  
  
-Tomate esto como un si  
  
Le dio un dulce y apasionado beso, y se empezaron a quitar la ropa.  
  
BUENO, MEJOR ME VOY Y COGO UNA DE RON  
  
Habitacion de los chicos:  
  
-Seamus, ¿que hago?  
  
-¿Con que?  
  
-Para gustarle a Parvati  
  
-Y yo que se  
  
¿PERO ES QUE TODO EL MUNDO TIENE QUE ESTAR EN SUS HABITACIONES?  
  
-¡Hola chicos!  
  
-Ginny, ¿que haces aqui?  
  
-Bueno, tengo que coger una cosa que me a pedido mi hermano  
  
AVER, ¿QUE ES ESTO? VAYA QUE BOXERS MAS FEOS Y GRANDES TIENE MI HERMANO  
  
-Ginny  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-Eso es de Neville  
  
-O.o Perdon  
  
-¡Te gusta Neville! ¡Te gusta Neville! ¡Te gusta Neville!  
  
-¡A ti Pansy! ¡A ti Pansy!  
  
SEGURO QUE ESA CAMA LA DE RON, ESTOS BOXERS SI QUE SON BONITOS, ¡TALLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXL! ¡CARAMBA!  
  
-Ese es de Harry  
  
-El de Ron es ese  
  
-Ya lo habia notado, es el unico que me queda  
  
-Es que como eres tan tonta  
  
-¬¬  
  
¡AQUI ESTA! ¡POR FIN! LO TIRARE EN LA SALA COMUN Y SALDRAN PITANDO LAS PIJILLAS ESAS!  
  
¡Pummmmmmm!  
  
-Parvati, tengo miedo  
  
-Y yo, bajemos  
  
-Hola Seamus, hola Dean  
  
-Hola  
  
-Mira tia, solo era una bengala  
  
AVER, AQUI ESTAN, PRO SOLO HAY DOS MINIFALDAS, UNA VAQUERA Y UNA DE PANA MORADA, MEJOR COGO LA VAQUERA, Y LA OTRA PARA OTRO DIA.  
  
10 mnt. despues.  
  
ESPERO GUSTARLE A DRACO, ¡NO!, SON LAS 12.15 ¡LLEGO TARDE!  
  
En clase de encantamientos:  
  
-Wasley, te has equivoca  
  
No pudo terminar la frase por que estaba asombrado  
  
Pensamientos Ginny, Ginny:MAYUSCULAS, pensamientos Draco, Draco:MAYUSCULAS  
  
Draco: ¿ESTAS EL WASLEY? ¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO!  
  
-Bueno, ¿que pasa? ¿no sabes hablar?  
  
-A mi no me hables asi, ¿entendido?  
  
-Te hablo como quiero  
  
-Claro mi amo  
  
Draco: ¿PERO TE ESTAS DEJANDO LLEVAR POR LA WASLEY? ¿LA HAS LLAMADO AMOR?  
  
Ginny:VAYA, CREO QUE FUNCIONA, ME HA LLAMADO AMOR, ¡MI DRAKI!  
  
-Bueno, ¿hemos venido para que me estes mirando?  
  
-Yo nunca me fijaria en una Wasley  
  
-¬¬ ¿Que me venias ha demostrar?  
  
-¿Lo quieres saber?  
  
Hay alguien en el pasillo:  
  
-¿Quien anda hay?  
  
-Sera mejor que nos escondamos en ese armario  
  
-Es la mejor idea que he oido de parte de una Wasley.  
  
-Y yo de un Malfoy  
  
Los dos se metieron en un armario bastante pequeño.  
  
-Peeves, ¿eres tu? cuando te coja.  
  
-Bueno, nos hemos salvado  
  
-Eso creo yo  
  
Se produjo un silencio incomodo, pero Draco rompio el hielo:  
  
-Bueno, jeje, (estaba rojo) ¿Como te llamas?  
  
Draco:¿PERO TU ERES TONTO? ¿POR QUE TE PONES ROJO?  
  
-¡Por fin lo preguntas!  
  
-¿Como?  
  
-Olvidalo, me llamo Virginia, pero me llaman Ginny.  
  
-Un placer, yo soy ...  
  
-Draco  
  
-¿Lo sabias?  
  
-Si, acdemas tu CLUB DE FANS todo el dia esta detras de mi con unos pompones, y empiezan:  
  
DRACO, SI  
  
EL REY DE SLYTHERIN  
  
UUUUUUUUH  
  
-¡Que estupidas!  
  
Draco: ¿POR QUE GINNY SE PONE TAN CELOSA? ¿LE GUSTO?  
  
-Bueno, Draco, mejor salimos  
  
-Vale  
  
-Bueno, ¿que me querias demostrar?  
  
-Esto  
  
La cogio y la beso, un tierno beso, pero el beso se hizo mas salvaje, sus lenguas estaban jugueteando la una con la otra, pero ¿quien venia por el pasillo?  
  
Era Snape:  
  
-Wasley, Malfoy ¿que hacen aqui?  
  
-Mira profesor..  
  
-Vayamos a mi despacho  
  
Fueron por todo el camino sin hablar hasta que llegaron  
  
-Y bien, cuentenme  
  
-Mira profesor, yo slo pasaba por alli, me cogio del brazo, y me empezo a besar  
  
-¿Es eso verdad?  
  
-No  
  
-Callese Wasley, levantense lo dos  
  
Ginny:POR CULPA DE ESTE MENTIROSO ME CASTIGARAN.  
  
Draco: POBRE GINNY, NO ES MI INTENCION.  
  
-Bueno, sientense, esta muy claro que el señorito Malfoy tiene razon  
  
-¿Por que?  
  
-¿Por que? ¿Y me lo preguntas? ¿se a visto la pinta que lleva?  
  
-¬¬  
  
Ginny: ¡LO OLVIDE!  
  
-Su castigo sera........  
  
Jaja, os dejo con el misterio, lo siento, es k se alarga mucho.  
  
CONTESTACION DE LOS REVIEW  
  
Curlsgord: Yo tambien me alegro, y en lo de Pequeña Wasley recuerda quien lo dijo :P  
  
Rupert Fan: nunca tube una lectora tan loca como tu, jeje, tu fantasia, no bonito pensamiento, si no, PRECIOSO  
  
Isis: lo siento por subirlo tarde, si, es un H/G y Hr/R  
  
Rinoa: si, es un H/G lo siento por k no sea D/G  
  
Maika Yugui: yo creo k olvidarse de Harryto es DDDDDIIIIIIIFFFFFFFIIIIIIICCCCCCCCIIIILLLLLIIIIISSSSSSIIIIIMMMMMMOOOOO  
  
Saragen: hola señora Krum :P, bueno, tienes razon, kien te parece mas seductor?  
  
Pirra: me alegro de k te guste! te perdono, no pacha nada  
  
Lalwen de Black: Pobrecita mi niña, ¡con traumas! ^_^, tranki, k es un elfo, aunke un dia nos vamos a llevar una sorpresa, ups, toy hablando demasiado  
  
Kmila: gracias, gracias, e tardado mucho  
  
Lupina: muchas gracisa, voy a hacer 2 fics mas, cual es tu fic?  
  
Hermione-Granger: muchas gracias, el tuyo esta genial, tienes muchos reviews  
  
Ammy: no pasa nada, gracias por leerlo, pufffffff, nunca pense k fuera a tener tantos fansssss, ;P, si es un elfo! pero abra sorpresas.  
  
  
  
GRACIAS POR LEERLO A TODOS, DEJAR MUCHOS REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Jaime Goldern

Hola, aki ta mi 4 chap., tia Kmila, tranki, aki ta, y no me maresssssssssssssssssssss  
  
Gracias por leerlo y aguantar mis jilipollas ideas XP, leer la nota, es super mega importante, leerlaaaa!!!!  
  
Este fic se lo dedico a todas la personas k me apollan, como decia Kmil, y a los k lo leen, bueno, dire kienes son:  
  
Estrella de la tarde, k por fin a podido leerlo Hermione_Granger, mi ciber mejor amiga y orgullosa de serlo Pirra, la pervertida numero 1 y orgullosa de serlo, y enamorada de un personaje de libro Rinoa, la presentadora de Gran primo, o sera mercedes Mila? :P Maika Yugui, la k nunca se olvidara de Harry Rupert Fan, loka numero 1, enamorada de un persinaje de libro Kmila, la felicitadora e impaciente Lawende de Black, la traumas y insultadora de escritoras, es broma :P Clau, la k no contesta nunca y fugitiva enferma Isis, otra impaciente Ammy, la k se cree k todo el mundo es cura Lupina, la k no se anda con rodeos, y va direzta al grano Curlgorf: la perfecta  
  
Espero k les gusteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Jaime Goldern  
  
  
  
-Su castigo sera hacer todas las camas de los Slytherin  
  
-Te lo cre....  
  
-No e terminado, niña insolente, a ver, pregunte  
  
-¿Cuando es el castigo?  
  
-El sabado, (estaban a miercoles)  
  
-Bueno, mientras que no tenga que hacer la suya...  
  
-¿Quien a dicho k no?  
  
-¿Como?  
  
-Comiendo  
  
- ¬¬  
  
-Tambien hara la mia, y por contestarme, 100 puntos menos a Gryffindor  
  
-¿Y Draco?  
  
-Bueno, 1 punto menos para Slytherin y 10 mas a Slytherin  
  
(Voy a cambiar los pensamientos, por k decian k en mayusculas parece k gritan, a si k lo pondre entre comillas, okis?)  
  
"Ginny: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡capullo!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-Vale, profesor Snape, ¿me puedo ir ya?  
  
-Como no señor Malfoy, y usted tambien, Wasley  
  
Por el camino.......  
  
-¿Te acompaño, Ginny?  
  
-¡Olvidame!  
  
Al día siguiente:  
  
-Esto, yo, Hremione, bueno, veras  
  
-¿Que quieres Ron? mira, si es para meterte conmigo, me voy con Parvati y....  
  
-No, solo queria decirte que si me perdonabas  
  
"Hermione: espera, revomina, ¿te esta pidiendo perdon ron? ¡no puede ser! el no se arrepiente ni con una mosca, bueno, solo con Harry"  
  
-Si te perdono  
  
-Ok  
  
"Hermione:¿Que hace hay ese mocoso? ¿Como te va a gustar? ¡¡Si es un enano!!"  
  
-Y Hermione, ¿Cuando dan los horarios?  
  
"Hermione: ¡¡¡¡¡biene para aca!!!!!!!!! ¿que hago?"  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(mayusculas gritar)  
  
-¿Que?  
  
"Ron:¿estaba mirando a ese pinguino?"  
  
-Contesta  
  
-¿El que?  
  
-Lo que te pregunte  
  
-¿Y que me preguntaste?  
  
-Que cuando das los diarios prefecta (Se me olvido deciroslo)  
  
-N.P.I.  
  
-¿Como? ¿No sera otra ridicula asociacion como la pedo?  
  
-¡No, Ron, no! Es: P.E.D.D.O  
  
-Pues claro, no es pedo, es peddo  
  
-¡Que gracioso! Ademas N.P.I. puede ser, ni puta idea (perdona) o ni puñetera idea  
  
-Ah  
  
Se acerca Macgonagall  
  
-Señorita Granger  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Reparta los horarios  
  
-Vale  
  
Hermione estaba repartiendo los hararios cuando llego donde los de primero y vio alli a Jaime, aunque alrededor tenia una multitud de chicas  
  
"Hermione y yo: ¿Y esas lobas?"  
  
-A ver, esta bien, sentaros, o no os reparto los horarios  
  
-Jaime, ¡sientate conmigo!- dijo Camila (lo siento, me lo pidio ella)  
  
-No, ¡va conmigo! ¿a que si Jaime?  
  
-Estoooooo, yoooooo  
  
-Bueno, e dicho ¡SENTAROS!  
  
-¡Aaaayyyyyyyyyy!-Gritaron las dos lobas de Jaime (o sea, mi Jaime)  
  
-Este para ti, este para ti  
  
-¿Y para mi?- dijo Jaime  
  
-Estoooo, toma  
  
-Gracias  
  
"Hermione: ¡esta mas bueno que Ron!" (es verdad Rupert)  
  
Despues de desayunar  
  
-Hermione, Ron y yo nos vamos a Adivinacion, adios  
  
-Adios, yo hasta dentro de media hora no voy a Aritmancia, la mejor clase, y no la de esa pirada  
  
Se hacercaba Jaime ha Hermione  
  
-Hola, ¿te llamabas Hermona?  
  
-No, me llamo Hermione  
  
-Yo Jaime  
  
Se dieron 2 besos en la mejilla  
  
"Hermione: ¡Hay! ¡Te a dado un beso! bueno, no es par5a tanto, pero, claro, ron no te dio un beso cuando te conocio, el solo, se burlaba de ti  
  
-Bueno, ¿te puedo llamar Hermi?  
  
-Estoo, claro que si  
  
-Vale, yo venia a decirte que si me podias acompañar a clase de Aritmancia, es que no se donde esta  
  
"Hermione: ¿Estas flipando? ¡Hay Dios! ¡Me desmallo!  
  
-Claro que si  
  
-Venga, vamos  
  
Ron seguia la escenita desde cerca, para no perderse nada, y seguirles  
  
Estaban por el primer piso y Hermione se estaba mareando de la emcion, pero en el 5º piso Jaime la cogio, se la llevo a una clase vacia:  
  
-Me gustas Hermione  
  
Y sicho esto, le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, y se fue  
  
Ron vio el beso y se fue llorando a su clase  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Espero k les haya gustado (leer la nota)  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^CONTESTACION DE LOS REVIEWS^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Curlsgorf: jeje, ya esta, en comillas, tenias razon, gracias  
  
Clau: no se, no se, bueno, ta bien te perdonare, pero k no se vuelva a repetir, jeje, es broma :P, gracias  
  
Lalwen Black: yo sike tengo traumas!!!!!! UNOS DICEN K FUMO PORROS!!!!!!!! y luego tu, me llamas reloca, yo creo k me doy jubilo anticipado! gracias  
  
Kmila: ya, tranki, aki ta el fic, NO ME MATES!!!!!!!!! gracias  
  
Rupert Fan: bueno, tranki, k se te va el aire dandome selmones, intentare mejorarlo, lo siento por acerlo a tu disgusto, perdon, perdon, gracias  
  
Maika Yugui: no es imposible, es super mega hiper imposibilisimo, jijijiji, es un H/G gracias  
  
Rinoa: hay, no se k decirte, por k me as vuelto loca, tu con tu draco, y yo con mis harry, danieles radcliffes y jaime, y es k ese chico, exixte, ta como un rekson! gracias  
  
PiRRa: no paxsa nada, tranki, mejor k me lo ayas dixo, ya te lo esplike en el msn, gracias, por leerlo  
  
Hermione_Granger: gracias, no me importa como agas tu fic, okis? chao =P  
  
Estrella de la Tarde: ya able contigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! guay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gracias por leerlo, de verdad k ter gusta?  
  
AVISO AVISO AVISO AVISO AVISO  
  
ken no lo lea, no lee mas el fic, :P haber, 2 cosas.  
  
no me inspiro con lo de ginny y draco, k puedo acer kando llegue a su abitacion? dadme ideas!  
  
voy a acer oto fic mas, va a ir de una malfoy, mmmmm, buena, y k nombre le pongo?? hay gente k me dijo k Eva, (mi nombre) pero Hermione_Granger, se cabreo, decidme si os gusta Eva, o si no decidme oto nombre gracias!!!!!!!!!  
  
DEJAD MUCHOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! aqui esta mi 5º chap. muchas gracias a todos por leerlo, perodon por las faltas, es que mi programa es una mierda, y no tiene corrector.  
  
Tenia previsto para este chap. poner lo de el castigo, pero como no me habeis dado ideas, no e podido seguirlo, ponerme ideas en este, que si no, no lo puedo seguir, he hecho un fic nuevo, no es el de laprima de Malfoy, ese un poco mas adelante, se llama Paula Potter, bueno, aqui va mi 5º chap:  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////¿Puedo confiar en ti?///////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Ron: ¿Por que a besado a ese enano? ¿Es el mejor que yo? ¡Estoy arto! No puedo confiar en nadie, sera mejor que estrene esa chorrada que me compro mi madre"  
  
Ron se dirigia a su habitacion, dispuesto a usar el diario.  
  
Por el camino:  
  
"Ron: Y lo peor nes que Harry vea mi diario, y lo lea, dira que por que no confiaba en el, pero, claro, no le puedo contar que me gusta Hermione, por fin llegue, haber donde guarde esa chorradita"  
  
(Por di no os acordais, Ron tenia clase, pero no a ido)  
  
Ron estaba en la habitacion hasta que encontro el diario, y le salio lo mismo que a Hermione y Ginny:  
  
NOMBRE:  
  
RON  
  
APELLIDOS:  
  
WASLEY  
  
EDAD:  
  
15  
  
NACIMIENTO:  
  
1-3-1987  
  
GUSTOS:  
  
LOS CHUDLEY CANNONS, SER CAZADOR DE GRYFFINDOR, PARA PODER SUPERARME  
  
DESCRIPCION:  
  
SOY UN CHICO PELIRROJO, CON LOS OJOS AZULES, Y ALTO  
  
MUJER AMADA:  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER Y FLEUR DELACOUR  
  
DESEO:  
  
QUE KRUM DEJE A HERMIONE  
  
CONTRASEÑA:  
  
HERMI, QUIEREME!  
  
Y ya pudo empezar a escribir en el diario:  
  
-Hola, soy.......(no pudo terminar, es que el no sabe que contesta)  
  
-Hola  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!!!! ¡¡Vete de mi diario!! ¡¡Lo conseguiste con mi hermana, pero no lo conseguiras conmigo!!  
  
-Haber, soy una elfina, ¿Vale?  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-Si  
  
-No me fio  
  
-Vale, esta tarde ven a las codinas de Hogwarts  
  
-Vale, te cuento lo que me pasa  
  
-Vale, es que me gusta Fleur Delacour, pero creo que es algo pasajero, en realidad, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga, Hermione, y le vi besarse con un enano, que segun todas es muy atractivo (Esta como un queso ^_^')y ademas, Viktor Krum, esta por ella.  
  
-Dile que te gusta  
  
-Claro, como que estan facil  
  
-Bueno, no se, deja esperar un poco, ¿no se acerca el baile de Navidad?  
  
-Si  
  
-Pues ve con ella  
  
-Bueno, ya me lo pensare, adios, viene Harry  
  
-Adios  
  
Entra Harry bastante contento, y le dice a Ron:  
  
-¿Por que no has venido a Adivinacion?  
  
-Por que, bueno, estaba muy mal, entre tanta clase, tengo un estres.......  
  
-Pero si no has ido a ninguna clase  
  
-Bueno, dejame, ¿por que estas tan feliz?  
  
-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia para ti  
  
-Empieza por la mala  
  
-Krum va a ser profesor, de vuelo, y una nueva clase para jugadores de Quiditch, que sera de trucos, etc.  
  
- ¬¬  
  
-Fleur sera profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras  
  
-¡¡¡¡Bien!!!!  
  
-Tenemos clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras mañana  
  
-Vale  
  
-¿Has visto a Hermione? Parece que le gusta ese chaval  
  
- ¬¬  
  
¿Por que te pones celoso, ¿te gusta?  
  
-No  
  
-Eso te lo crees tu  
  
-Dimelo  
  
-Vale, me encanta, le vi besaqrse con ese mocoso y por eso.....  
  
-Por eso no fuistee a clase  
  
-Si, pero creo que ya no me gusta  
  
"Ron: ¿Por que se lo dices? ¡Como diga algo le mato!  
  
-¿Y a ti quien te gusta, Harry?  
  
-Estoooo  
  
-¿Quien?  
  
-Puessssssssss Cho  
  
-¿Nadie mas?  
  
-¡HE DICHO QUE NO!  
  
-Vale, tranquilo  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
¡¡¡Espero que os haya gustado!!!  
  
********************CONTESTACION DE LOS REVIEWS*****************  
  
Cursolgof: Si, mucho mejor, y muchas gracias por lo de mi nombre, seguro que lo pongo  
  
Estrella de la Tarde: No pasa nada, al menos me lo has dejado, gracias por lo de mi nombre, ¡felices sueños!  
  
Ammy: no psa nada por no dejarme review, :P, muchas gracias por lo de mi nombre, calmate, respira ondo, y la pena es que Hermi y Ron acabaran juntos  
  
Rupert Fan: ¡¡¡no me mates!!! ¡¡por favor!! jiji, que sepas, que Jaime existe, y Ron no, pobrecito, Jaime no es aprovechado, mi nene, que llora, y por favor, no digasd que apesta, jiji, es broma  
  
Krista: lo siento, en todo caso, yo creo la que me a horrorizado a mi has sido tu, a demas, mi programa es una mierda, y no tiene corrector  
  
Lis*Jade-Lavigne: ¿que parejas te gustan?,y no, me quejo, y no me digas nada de las faltas, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: Jaime no es mono, ¡es monisimo!, tranquila, es que Ron es un lloron, ;P, y, no, no me has hipnotizado, jiji, gracias por lo de la habitacion, has sido la unica, pero, no tiene que esconder a Ginny, es un castigo, lo usare en otra ocasion  
  
Lalwen de Black: jiji, tu nombre, es el mejor, jiji, a ver, hija, que dejar de fumar no es tan facil, lo intentare, pero no prometo, jiji, ;P  
  
ginny_potter_irene: se liaran, se liaran, deja que pase tiempo, gracias, ¡me alegro de que te guste!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Dejad muchos reviews!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Todos escribimos

¡¡Hola!! Aquí esta el capitulo 6, intentare hacer este mas largo que el anterior, este no podra ser del castigo de Ginny, ya que no me habeis dado ideas, ¡¡¡es muy impotante!!! Aunque sea una bobada, mezclando todas, aremos algo, ¡¡por favor!! Este fic sera dedicado a los diarios, muchas gracias por leerlo:  
  
  
  
TODOS ESCRIBIMOS  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry se sentia muy mal, habia mentido a su amigo, Cho ya no le gustaba tanto, si no le gustaba esa pelirroja, su cuerpo ya estaba mucho mas formado, y ya no era una niña, ya no era esa timidilla, que se escondia cada vez que le veia, con la que nunca habia cruzado mas de dos palabras, la que siempre habia estado por el, pero el no la hizo ni caso, se sentia tan mal, pero ya era tarde, ademas, últimamente no dejaba de tontear con Draco, no sabia que hacer, estaba solo en su habitación, hay tirado en la cama.  
  
Por otra parte estaba Ginny, muy nerviosa por el castigo, ¿Qué haría cuando llegara a la habitación de Draco? Estaba muy furiosa con él.  
  
"Ginny: ¿Qué hare con Draco? ¡Es tan lindo! ¿Y que haré con Harry? Pero, ¡ya estoy pensando en Harry, bueno, tendré que escribir en el diario"  
  
Ginny cogió el diario, habían pasado muchas cosas, cuando lo abrió salió:  
  
NOMBRE:  
  
CONTRASEÑA:  
  
(Por si no os acordáis, es el mismo que contesta al de Harry y preguntara el nombre y la contraseña por si se equivoca y se piensa que es Harry)  
  
Lo normal, Ginny contesto:  
  
NOMBRE:  
  
GINNY  
  
CONTRASEÑA: (esperad que mire en el chap 2. por que no me acuerdo 0.o)  
  
QUERER OLVIDAR UN AMOR ES QUERER OLVIDARLO PARA SIEMPRE  
  
5/9/02  
  
Y Ginny empezó a escribir:  
  
-Hola  
  
-Hola, ¡¡por fin!!  
  
-Bueno, tranquilo  
  
-¿Qué tal te fue con Malfoy? Es una familia muy tenebrosa  
  
-¿Por qué lo sabes?  
  
-Bueno, pero no se lo digas a nadie  
  
-Tranquilo  
  
-Yo soy Dobby, y era su elfo domestico  
  
-Ah  
  
-Bueno, cuenta  
  
-Vale, primero pensé que lo mejor seria olvidarme de Harry  
  
-Es un gran chico  
  
-Claro, pero tu no has estado por el 5 años, mientras el a pasado de mi todo el tiempo  
  
-Bueno, cuenta  
  
-Entonces cogí unas minifaldas de Hermione y me puse muy guapa, llegue, y como venia Filch, nos metimos en un armario, y cuando salimos, me beso, y vino Zampe, nos llevo a su despacho, y el dijo, que yo lo había empezado a besar, y me castigo  
  
-¿Qué castigo te puso?  
  
-Hacer todas las camas de los Slytherin  
  
-Ten mucho cuidado con el señorito Malfoy  
  
-Tranquilo  
  
-Ya lo se  
  
-Adiós Ginny  
  
-Adiós  
  
Ginny cerro el diario, había una carta, era de Snape:  
  
Señorita Wasley:  
  
El castigo sera retrasado (es por que no tengo ideas, ¡¡dádmelas!!)  
  
Para otro día. Ya le informaremos  
  
"Ginny: ¡Que borde! Ni adiós, ni leches, ese viejo, es un imbecil"  
  
Por otra parte estaba Hermione, y encima, Krum, en Hogwarts, menos mal que su clase era la de Quiditch, ella no tendría que ir, ademas, Ron se enfadaria con ella, y no queria que eso ocurriera.  
  
"Hermione: ¿Y si Ron esta por ti? ¡¡¡¡Pero que dices!!!! El solo tiene ojitos para Fleur, y encima nos dara DCAO, esto es un rollo, y tadabia esta lo del tema de Jaime, ¡¡me dio un beso!! Hay, no se que hacer, escribire en el diario""  
  
Hermione cogio el dario y empezo a escribir:  
  
NOMBRE:  
  
HERMIONE  
  
CONTRASEÑA:  
  
RON TIO BUENO  
  
5/3/02  
  
-Hola  
  
-Hola  
  
-¿Qué tal?  
  
-Muy bien, ¿y tu?  
  
-Fatal  
  
-¿Por?  
  
-Fleur, que Ron esta por ella, ahora es profesora, DCAO, y Víktor da trucos de Quiditch, el otro día Jaime me dio un beso, estoy muy liada  
  
-Bueno ¿quién te gusta más? ¿Krum? ¿Ron?  
  
-Solo me gusta Ron, Krum esta por mi, pero tambien me gusta Jaime  
  
-¡¡Ah!!  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Pues hija, que euieres que te diga Jaime es de primero, Ron de tu edad (A si me quedo yo con Jaime)  
  
-Ya, pero Jaime esta por ti, Ron no  
  
-¿Tu que sabes?  
  
-¡¡Winky mala!!  
  
-¿Eres Winky?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Ah, no lo sabia  
  
-Pues yo si  
  
-Que lista  
  
-Bueno, para ya  
  
-Vale, paramos, pero me tengo que ir, ya vere que hago  
  
-Adiós  
  
-Adiós  
  
Hermione cerro el diario, y sin cenar, se durmió  
  
Mientras, Harry y Ron estaban cenando  
  
-Harry, ¿estas enfadado?  
  
-No, pero eres un poco pesadito Ron  
  
-¿Por?  
  
-¿Quién te gusta? ¿Nadie mas?  
  
-Bueno, es por que alomejor me estas guardando algún secreto  
  
-Vale, ya esta, me voy a mi habitación  
  
Harry se fue a la habitación a estrenar diario  
  
Cuando llego lo abrio y le salion lo de el test:  
  
NOMBRE:  
  
HARRY  
  
APELLIDOS:  
  
POTTER  
  
EDAD:  
  
15  
  
NACIMIENTO:  
  
29-8-87  
  
GUSTOS:  
  
QUIDITCH  
  
DESCRIPCIÓN:  
  
SOY ALTO, DELGADO, MORENO, OJOS VERDES, Y TENGO UNA CICATRIZ EN FORMA DE RALLO EN LA FRENTE  
  
MUJER AMADA:  
  
GINNY WASLEY  
  
CONTRASEÑA:  
  
¿ME QUIERES GINNY?  
  
  
  
5/9/02  
  
-Hola  
  
-Hola  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
-Dobby  
  
-Vete  
  
-No, yo te contestare  
  
-Vale  
  
-Dime tus dudas  
  
-Pues, Ginny siempre a estado por mi, pero yo por Cho, y ahora ,me gusta Ginny, y ella no deja de coquetear con Malfoy  
  
-Dile que te gusta  
  
-No puedo, por que Ron me mataria, ademas ella esta por Malfoy  
  
-Yo que tu se lo diria  
  
-Me tengo que ir  
  
-Adiós  
  
-Adiós  
  
Harry cerro el diario, venia Neville, y como lo viera  
  
Ron se estaba preparando para ir a las cocinas, en cuanto llego, se asomo Winky:  
  
-Hola  
  
-¿Winky? ¿Me dejas pasar?  
  
-¿Buscas a, esto, como se dice? La que contesta tu diario  
  
-Si  
  
-Soy yo  
  
-¿Tú?  
  
-Si, pero no puedes entrar, estamos muy liados, bueno, ya has visto que soy yo, tiens que irte  
  
-Adiós, entonces  
  
-Adiós  
  
Winky cerro de un portazo  
  
"Ron: ¡Vaya si estaba liada!"  
  
CONTESTACIÓN DE LOS REVIEW  
  
Rinoa: Si, la primera, muchas gracias, a mi también me hizo gracia lo de Ron, ademas, no te metas con Daniel ni con Harry, por que Ron es un llorón, ademas, en el rodaje de la peli de la camara secreta, no la podian gtabar por que a Rupert le daba miedo lo de las arañas  
  
Clau: ¡no pasa nada! ¡y mas si estas depre! Muchas gracias, lo siento por que sea corto, pero este tiene 6 hojas sin contar la contestación de reviews, y no me molestas, :P  
  
Lalwen de Black: Ron el celosillo, jijijijiji, y tranquila, por que a la Cho la voy a meter una ostia, ya veras, mas adelante, jijijijiji, a mi me hace gracias, por que Krum, la pronuncia mucho, Delacour, poco, yo tambien la pronuncio mal, desde que naci, y en verano me operarón, para que la pronunciara, pero nada :P  
  
Ammy: lo siento, pero tengo otro fic que sera Hr/H, tranquila, que la chocha, la voy a matar, jijijijiji, y no me molestas, prefiero review, a nada ;P  
  
Rupert Fan: ¿ronekis? Lo siento, si es corto, pero, bueno, este tiene 6 hojas, sin contar la contestación de reviews ¡en el rodaje de la peli de la camara secreta, no la podian gtabar por que a Rupert le daba miedo lo de las arañas!  
  
Ginny_potter_irene: si, se enrolan, me alegro de que te guste, por cierto, ¿tienes dirección de hotmail? Si la tienes, agregame, si no, ¡haztela!  
  
YHESI: me alegro de que te guste, pero ¿qué es chidos?  
  
Kmi: ¡ya esta! Ya sale Harry, pero si no recuerdas, en el primer capitulo, Harry, no parecía dispuesto a usarlo, ¿recuerdas? ¬¬  
  
Urraka alegre loves dan r: jolin, ¡vaya nombrecito! ¡me gusta! ¡es super original! Jijijijijijijijiji y tranquila, que Harry se quedazra con Ginny, osea ¡conmigo! Jijiji, por desgracia (eva llora) se quedara con la verdadera, sabes que te digo, ¡que le den! Me merezco a algo que mejor, aunque no esixte, jijijiji, es broma  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. El castigo

Hola, aquí esta mi 7º capitulo, dar gracias, a Rinoa, por que si no es por ella, no lo sigo.  
  
Bueno, no os enrollo, y aquí va el capitulo.  
  
Se lo didico a Rinoa, por ayudarme, hermiginny12, por lo mismo, y Hermione_Granger, por ser mi cyber mejor amiga  
  
Aquí empieza el capitulo  
  
*******************************EL CASTIGO****************************  
  
  
  
Ginny seguia tan nerviosa:  
  
"Ginny:¿qué are con Draco?"  
  
-Ginny, ¿que te pasa?  
  
-Nada, Claudia  
  
-Bueno, ¿te cuento lo de la broma a tu hermano?  
  
-¿Qué broma?  
  
-La que le querias hacer a Fred  
  
-Ah, tambien a George  
  
-Bueno, y, ¿qué aremos?  
  
-Yo que se, ¿qué harias tu si tu hermano le dijera a el niño mas imbecil, que estoy por el?  
  
-¿A quien se lo dijo?  
  
-Ah Neville, y a Colin, y como los dos estan por mi, no me dejan en paz  
  
-Pues, ¡haz lo mismo!  
  
-¿Con quien?  
  
-Con, mmmmmm, alguna Slytherin  
  
-Ya se  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Esa gorda de 7º, que se llama Melisa Brut  
  
-Vale, pero eso no sera suficiente  
  
-Podremo hacer un pocion del amor  
  
-No se, ¿y si le preguntamos a la novia de tu hermano?  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Hermione, la prefecta  
  
-No son novios  
  
-¿Han roto?  
  
-¡Qué niña!  
  
Las dos bajaban en busca de Hermioen, pero Parvati les dijo que estaba en la habitación de los chicos, y las dos se fueron tan panchas  
  
Cuando entraron, Neville fue corriendo hacia Ginny  
  
-Mi amor, ¿qué tal?  
  
-¡Quita!  
  
-¿No me quieres?  
  
-Nunca lo he hecho  
  
-Pues rompo contigo  
  
"Ginny: ¡que imbecil!"  
  
Ginny buscaba a su Hermione, seguro que estaba con su hermano, y con Harry, y sin querer abrio la cortina de Harry, que estaba en boxers, dormido por encima de la colcha, y se le caia la baba, en cuanto Ginny abrio la cogio, y la tiro encima de el, (hablando en sueños)  
  
-¡Que guapa estas!  
  
-Harry, despierta  
  
(sueños de Harry rn parentesis)  
  
(Harry: Ginny estaba en bañador, y en una playa, el tumbado, en cuanto Ginny se poso delante de el, la tiro encima, Ginny le decia, "Harry, ¿qué tal?)  
  
Ginny le pego, para que despertara  
  
(Harry: Cho le golpea la caveza por estar con Ginny, y se acabo)  
  
-¡Ginny!  
  
-¡Harry!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Me dejas de tocar el culo, y de paso me sueltas?  
  
-Perdoon  
  
-Por fin, ¿has visto a Hermione?  
  
-Si, esta hablando con Ron  
  
-Vale  
  
-Adios  
  
-Adios  
  
Claudia y Ginny se dirigían ha la otra cama  
  
-Hola  
  
-Esto, Ginny  
  
Estaban muy juntos tumbados en la cama  
  
-¿Qué hacen vosotros en esa postura? - dijo Claudia  
  
-Nada, no seas cotilla - dijo Ron  
  
-Hermi, ven - dijo Ginny  
  
-Ahora voy  
  
Salieron, y fueron a la habitación de chicas de 4º  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué quereis?  
  
-¿Sabes si hay alguna pocion que consiga enamorar a alguien durante un día?  
  
-¿Para quién va a ser?  
  
-Para hace una broma, mal pensada  
  
-Haz un filtro amoroso  
  
-Te he dicho una broma, eso ya es mas duradero  
  
-Hay una, dura 5 horas, pero por muy fácil que parezca, no lo es  
  
-Enseñanoslo  
  
-Vamos a mi habitación  
  
-Vale  
  
Se dirigieron a la habitación de chicas de 5º  
  
-Haber, voy a buscar el libro  
  
-¿Cómo se llama?  
  
-Problemas de amor  
  
-¿Lo has leido?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te vas a declarar de una vez a mi hermano?  
  
-Mira Ginny, eso no me a hecho gracias  
  
-Es verdad  
  
-Callar, no discutais  
  
-Mirar, aqui esta  
  
-Dejamelo  
  
-No  
  
-¿Es tuyo?  
  
-Si  
  
-Dejamelo  
  
-He dicho que no  
  
Ginny le arrebato el libro, pero logro ver un corazón, donde ponia: Hermione x Ron  
  
-Vaya, con que no, ¿eh?  
  
-Eso es de hace mucho tiempo  
  
-Pero si pone 4 de Septiembre  
  
-Ginny, no te metas en lo que no te mandan  
  
Hermione cogió el libro y busco, hasta encontrar la pagina, ponia:  
  
PEQUEÑOS FILTROS AMOROSOS DE 5 HORAS  
  
Tardanza: 1 día  
  
Tiempo: 5 horas  
  
Caldero: Plata medida 5  
  
**************************INGREDIENTES******************************  
  
1 uña de veela ½ pezuña de troll 3 gotas de sangre de la persona que quieres que se enamore 1 trozo de piel de basilisco 2 pelos de pestaña de la persona que se tiene que enamorar 1 cuerno de unicornio 1 lagrima de hada que llore por amor 1 pluma de fénix  
  
-¡Vaya, esto sera difícil  
  
-Si, vamonos  
  
-¿Para quien es?  
  
-¡Ya veras! - sonrisa maliciosa  
  
-¡Como sea para mi, os mato  
  
Ginny y Claudia se fueron, con la poción apuntada  
  
-Haber, la pezuña de troll, piel de basilisco y cuerno de unicornio, déjamelo a mi  
  
-¿Cómo lo conseguiras?  
  
-¡Que tarde! ¡Ya veras!  
  
Ginny iba corriendo, a clase de Snape  
  
-Llegas tarde, Wasley  
  
-Esto, perdón  
  
-Dejeme de sus ñoñerias infantiles, y empiece a trabajar  
  
-¿Por donde empiezo?  
  
-¿Quién le a dado permiso para hablar?  
  
"Ginny: ¡Viejo ñoño!"  
  
-Empiece por el curso de 1º  
  
Ginny, hizo todas las camas, hasta llegar a la habitación de los chicos de 5º  
  
"Ginny: ¡Voy a dormir un rato! ¡Estoy agotada!"  
  
Estaba soñando con Draco, alguien entro a la habitación, era Draco  
  
-¿Qué haces Malfoy?  
  
-Estas en mi cama  
  
Ginny se levanto colorada  
  
-¿Te has enfadado conmigo?  
  
-No, claro, como a ti no te han castigado  
  
-Ginny perdon  
  
-Olvidame  
  
-No  
  
Draco le dio un beso  
  
"Ginny: ¿y si me aprovecho de el para conquistar a Harry?"  
  
-Draco y Ginny, se dieron besos, pero rapidamente entro Ron, y detrás Harry  
  
-Malfoy, deja a mi hermana  
  
Ron le tiro al suelo, y le hecho un "petrificus totalus"  
  
-Ginny, como te vuelva a ver  
  
-Olvidame, no tengo tres años  
  
Harry observaba todo mareado  
  
"Harry: ¿por qué me a hecho esto? ¡Con Malfoy!"  
  
Ginny se fue muy enfadada  
  
Llego a la habitación de Snape  
  
-"Ginny, haber, tengo que buscar los ingredientes"  
  
Tenia que coger pezuña de troll, cuerno de unicornio, y piel de basilisco  
  
"Ginny: aquí esta todo, lo de las serpientes, el basilisco, o, como me acuerdo, mi primer año, Harry me salvo, es todo un hombre"  
  
Ginny cogio, la piel de basilisco  
  
"Ginny: ¿dónde esta la pezuña de troll? ¡mira! ¡El cuerno de unicornio! ¡la pezuña de troll!"  
  
Ginny cogio todo, y entro Snape  
  
-¿Qué hace hay, Wasley?  
  
-Estaba buscando sabanas limpias  
  
-Deje de tocar las narices, la cama esta hecha  
  
-Bueno, no me di cuenta, adios  
  
Ginny se fue corriendo, era sabado, eran las pruebas para el equipo de quiditch, y se iva a presentar  
  
Se acabo, espero que les haya gustado  
  
===============CONTESTACION DE LOS REVIEW=================  
  
Estrella de la Tarde: ¡Soy Dobby! ¡Pues mira si es feo el tio! ¡Deja la perdiz! Jaja  
  
Miyu WG: claro que se quedara con Harry, Draco no lsaldra mas, y Hermione y Ron, acabaran juntos  
  
Ginny Potter: ¡me alegro de que me agregaras! ¡me caes muy bien! Hermione, es una profanada, jiji, ya era hora, es que tanto Quiditch, hace que se empane  
  
Kmila: te puse la cara ¬¬, por que me la pusiste tu a mi, fue en plan cariñoso, recuerda, no te me empanes  
  
Rupert Fan: pobre Ronny no es su culpa ser un cagao, en fin, ¿Ronokiens? Por cierto, ¿cual es tu fobia?  
  
Lalwen de Black, vale, gracias por tus animos, ¿cómo va a nacer, en el 1988, tendría 22 años! ¡Empanada!  
  
Rinoa: ¡Claro que actuaran, pero, paciencia, lo tengo pensado, antes de escribir el fic, no me mete con ellos, pero deja a Dani y a Harry, sera mas borde en el futuro, con tu Draki  
  
Ammy: ¡gracias! Me alegro de que te guste, y el tro fic, lleva publicado, un mes, se llama Paula Potter  
  
Hermiginny12: ¡claro que podemos ser amigas! Me alegro mucho de que te guste, ¿a que esperas para hacer el tuyo?  
  
Ginny_poter_irene: me alegro de que te guste, ya te agregue, mi dire es: eva_lila@hotmail.com, al lado de el nombre del fic, pone: ginny, si picas ahí, te sale mi dire, y otro fics mios  
  
Myr: ¡gracias por dejar review! ¡Sube ya el tuyo! ¡de nada por las ideas! 


	8. Las pruebas

Hola, aquí esta el capitulo 8, cuantos llevo ya, espero que os guste, por que, a mi no se si os gustara, si quereis recomendarme algo, por favor, decirlo, me hareis un gran favor  
  
Este fic os lo dedico a todos, gracias por leerlo  
  
******************************LAS PRUEBAS***************************  
  
  
  
Ginny, estaba muy nerviosa, encima, su hermano, se presentaria a las pruebas, y estaria Harry, como encima le montara su hermano un pollo, por lo de el otro dia  
  
Ginny, se dirigia al campo de Quiditch, y alli, vio, que lo eligirian, Harry y Víctor, tambien vio, que Víctor, no dejaba de llamar a Hermione, y que Ron miraba celoso  
  
-Hola Hermi  
  
-Hola Ginny  
  
-Haberrrrr, poneros en vuestros puestos- dijo Víctor  
  
Ginny, y Ron, se montaron en la escoba  
  
-Tendrrrrreis que parrrrrrrarrrrrrrr algunas, las tirrrarrrrraa las grandes cazadoras, Angelina, Katie y Alicia  
  
"Ginny: ¡que nervios!"  
  
-Bien, empiezan los de segundo y tercerrrrrrrrrro  
  
En esa ronda salieron dos niños, bastante buenos, pero muy bajitos, y no aguantaron un duro partido  
  
-Bien, siguen cuarrrrrrrrrrrrrto y quinto  
  
Ginny, estaban muy nerviosa, paro 4 de cinco, y Ron, 3 de 5, pero los dos estaban muy nerviosos  
  
-Bien, los dos Wasley salierrrrrron, lo llevais en la sangre  
  
Ron no dejaba de mirar con asco a Ginny, y decirle cosas a Harry, que estaba cerca de Víctor, Ginny, al sentirse sola, fue con Hermione, y Víktor  
  
-Vaya, Ginny, enhorabuena, voy a buscar, una cosa  
  
Ginny se quedo sola con Víktor, super cortada, pero como Ron no la dejaba de mirar con asco, y Harry, muy asombrado, le dijo algo a Krum  
  
-Te vi jugar, el año pasado, vuelas muy bien  
  
-Oh, muchas grrrrrrrracias, tu tambien  
  
Ginny se enrojecio mucho, mientras Ron le murmuraba a Harry  
  
-Lo que faltaba, primero me quita a Hermione, y luego diciéndole cosas a mi hermana, esto es favoritismo  
  
-Tranquilo, Ron  
  
Mientras Ginny y Víktor...................  
  
-¿Sabias? Eres muy guapa  
  
Ginny, rio un poco, super cortada  
  
En la tercera ronda, salieron, 1 niño de sexto, y una de séptimo, pero nadie superaba a Ginny y a Ron  
  
-Vaya, ahorrrrrrrrrrra, jugareis los 6 que habeis quedado  
  
Solo tiraron, 2 tiros, Ginny y Ron, pararon los dos, los demas, 1  
  
-Muy bien, y el ganadorrrrrrrrrrr es ¡Ginny Wasley!  
  
Harry, arto de que decidiera el todo, le dijo  
  
-Oye, eso lo has decidido tu, a mi no me has preguntado, no lo decidas tu todo, yo soy el capitan, y el resto del equipo, tiene derecho, a decidir  
  
-Bien, mañana, os dirrrrrrrrrrrremos el ganador, adios (vottarlo en los review)  
  
Krum, se fue muy enojado, y se encontro a hermione por el camino, con una jarra, de cerveza de mantequilla, al no verla, le tiro todo encima, y sin mirar quien era, se fue corriendo  
  
Ginny, estagba hecha polvo, tenia que escribir en el diario, habia ocurrido de todo  
  
Llego a su habitación  
  
NOMBRE:  
  
GINNY  
  
CONTRASEÑA:  
  
QUERER OLVIDAR UN AMOR ES  
  
QUERES OLVIDARLO PARA SIEMPRE  
  
-Hola  
  
-Hola  
  
-¿Qué tal?  
  
-Fatal  
  
-¿Qué tal el castigo?  
  
-Pues me quede dormida en su cama, y vino, y decidi, "irme" con el, para dar celos a Harry  
  
-Usted, es muy mala  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Hacerle eso al bueno de Potter  
  
-Encima, después de cómo me trato el  
  
-Te salvo en tu primer año  
  
-Ya, pero por Ron  
  
-No  
  
-Te voy a seguir contando, entonces, entro Ron, y Harry, Ron no dejaba de gritar, y me enfade con el, Harry, en cambio, estaba blanco  
  
-No vuelva con Malfoy  
  
-No lo are, tranquilo  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Qué tal las pruebas?  
  
-Bien, Krum, me eligio, pero Harry, dijo, que no, que tambien se lo merecia Ron  
  
-Tranquila  
  
-Ojala me toque  
  
-Seguro que si  
  
-Me voy a comer, viene Claudia  
  
-Vale, adiós  
  
-Adiós  
  
Ginny, bajo, y alli estaba Claudia, con Colin  
  
-¿Qué hacen tan juntos?  
  
-¿Nosotros? Hablar  
  
-Si, foto Ginny  
  
-Colin, eres un plasta, vamos a comer  
  
Los tres se encaminaron, detrás iva Ron, diciéndole cosas a Harry, sobre Ginny, y Hermione le dijo  
  
-¡Ron! ¡Para! ¡Pareces una maruja!  
  
-No  
  
-Si, como Parvati y Lavander  
  
-¿Decias algo? - estas parecian haberlo oido, y se acercaron  
  
-No nada  
  
Llegaron al Gran Comedor  
  
-Hola, alumnos, me gustaria comuicaros, que este año, como otros anteriores, se ara el Baile de Navidad, aunque quede mucho, os lo comunique, por que luego no encontrais pareja, el baile lo abriran los prefectos, a comer  
  
La comida aparecio, y Ron, comia como un caníbal  
  
-Que rico, Hermione ¿vienes conmigo al baile?  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
Al estar comiendo, no se le entendia, Harry, no dejaba de reirse  
  
-Ron, traga  
  
-Vale Harry  
  
Ron trago  
  
-¿Vienes al baile conmigo?  
  
-Bueno, vale, pero, ¿cómo se te ocurrio pedírmelo antes?  
  
-No entiendo  
  
-Digo, con la boca llena de comida  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Podrias ser un poco mas romántico  
  
-Krum, te lo pidio en la biblioteca  
  
-Ya, pero no a si  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te regalo un libro?  
  
-No me hace gracia  
  
-Pues a mi si  
  
-Dejar de dicutir  
  
Dumbledore, se volvio a levantar  
  
-Este año, iran tambien los de primero  
  
Jaime, se levanto  
  
-Hermione ¿vienes conmigo?  
  
-No, va conmigo - dijo Ron todo chulo  
  
-No seas tan grosero  
  
-No me importa - dijo triste  
  
Se fue, hacia Ginny  
  
-Mira, como toque a mi hermana  
  
Estaba celoso, por lo del beso  
  
Ginny, parecia asentir, muy contenta  
  
La comida termino, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones  
  
Ron, se fue directo, al diario  
  
(que rollo, me da pereza a mi)  
  
Ron, abrio el diario  
  
NOMBRE:  
  
RON  
  
CONTRASEÑA:  
  
HERMI, QUIÉREME!  
  
-Hola  
  
-Por fin, pense que te trago el mundo  
  
-Estoy mal  
  
-¿Por?  
  
-Mi hermana, besando a Malfoy, ligando con Krum, luego con ese pijo enano de primero de Goldern, ¿sigo?  
  
-No  
  
-Vale  
  
-¿Qué tal las pruebas?  
  
-Empate con Ginny, y mañana me lo dicen, Hermi va conmigo al baile  
  
-¿Ves? Te lo dije, y lo de Ginny, es cosa suya  
  
-Vale, pues nada mas, me voy  
  
-Adiós  
  
-Adiós  
  
Ron cerro el diario  
  
A los 2 minutos vino Harry  
  
-Me iva ya  
  
-Vale  
  
Harry, aprovecho y cogio el diario  
  
-Hola  
  
-¿Qué tal?  
  
-No preguntes, Ginny besándose con Malfoy, ligando con Krum y con el enano de Goldern  
  
-¿Le pediste que fuera contigo al baile?  
  
-No  
  
-Hazlo  
  
-Creo que va con Goldern  
  
-No  
  
-Bueno, vale  
  
-Adiós  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Vete ya, antes de que se te adelanten  
  
-Vale, adiós  
  
-Adiós  
  
Harry bajo, y vio a Ginny, que hablaba muy feliz con Jaime Goldern, un poco detrás, ivan , los otros dos tortolitos, Colin y Claudia  
  
-Ginny, ven por favor  
  
-Vale  
  
Los dos se alejaron, Harry se puso muy rojo, y miro al suelo  
  
-¿Vienes conmigo al baile?  
  
-Vale, adiós  
  
-Adiós  
  
"Harry: ¿por qué tendrá tanta prisa?"  
  
Hermione, estaba muy contenta, y decidio contárselo a Winky  
  
NOMBRE:  
  
HERMIONE  
  
CONTRASEÑA:  
  
RON TIO BUENO  
  
-Hola  
  
-Hola  
  
-Solo te queria contar, que voy al baile con Ron  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bien!!!!!!  
  
-Te dejo, vienen las marujas  
  
-Chao  
  
-Chao  
  
Hermione cerro el diario  
  
  
  
Gracias por leerlo  
  
++++++++++++++++++CONTESTACIÓN DE LOS REVIEW+++++++++++++++++  
  
RINOA: mas te vale, lo tocas, y te lsa veras conmigo, jiji, es broma.  
  
Este es mas largo, tiene 8 hojas, de nada, tu me ayudaste a seguirlo, ¿te gustan sus sueños? ¿por el SARTENAZO o por lo de Ginny? Novios no, pero mas adelante................ ¡Soy una brujona! ¡El Draco me cree! Me has dado una idea con el filtro, Gracias  
  
HERMIONE_GRANGER: eso es en el otro,espero que no te pierdas @.@  
  
RUPERT FAN: un miedoso, es, ¿Ronniekiens? ¿Se dice asi? ¿Cuándo le dan el apodo?  
  
¡Que fobia mas graciosa! Estaban juntos.......por que........no se.......pero me lo invento...........por que..................hablaban de..............¡Harry!  
  
AILEEN LUPIN: ¡¡me alegro mucho de que te guste!!  
  
Tienes que votar, Ginny o Ron, para el quitditch, gracias por leerlo  
  
NO SE OS OLVIDE VOTARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 


	9. Resultado Final

Hola a todos!! Perdon por no seguir el fic, pero esque...  
  
Bueno, da igual, seguro que solo os importa leerlo xD  
  
Aquí os dejo con el fic!!  
  
----------------------------------------RESULTADO FINAL--------------------- -----------------  
  
Ginny estaba camino el Campo de Quiditch, cuando se encontro a Harry.  
  
-Hola Ginny - dijo este colorado.  
  
-¡Hola Harry!, vas al campo, ¿no?  
  
-Si, ¿quieres acompañarme?  
  
-Vale.  
  
Los dos se fueron camino al campo de quiditch juntos.  
  
-Hola a todos, ya hemos decidido la nueva buscadora... ¡¡Ginny!!  
  
Todos aplaudian, menos Ron, que le susurro al oido cuando paso junto a ella "claro, la favorita de Krum"  
  
-¡Vamos Harry!  
  
-Ya voy Ron, mañana tenemos entrenamiento, espero veros a todos aquí.  
  
Harry se fue con Ron a la sala común.  
  
-¡¡Que sepas que te vote a ti!! - mintió Harry, la verdad esque voto a Ginny.  
  
-Ya lo se Harry, ya lo se...  
  
Ginny estaba contenta, hasta que se encontro a Claudia.  
  
-¡Enhorabuena!  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Ginny, PIENSA, soy yo, Claudia.  
  
-Ha claro, lo olvide, la mas maruja de Hogwarts ¬¬  
  
-Ginny, ¡no me digas eso! - dijo esta riendo.  
  
-¡¡PERO SI NI RITA SKEETER TE SUPERA!! (n/a: no se si se escribe a si :S)  
  
-Vale Ginny, pero, te podras ligar a Harry ;)  
  
-No me hace gracia, ¿vale?  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?  
  
-No se si me gusta ya Harry, no se si me gusta el, o Krum.  
  
Harry oyo esto ultimo, y se subio a llorar a su habitación.  
  
En cuanto Hermione, había quedado con Ron en los jardines de Hogwarts.  
  
-Vaya horas Ron, casi me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
Ron no la escucho, directamente, la dio un beso, y después, enrojecio.  
  
-Ron.  
  
-Mira Hermione, ¡¡ TE QUIERO!! ¡¡TE QUIERO!! ¡¡TE QUIERO!! ¡¡TE QUIERO!! ¡¡TE QUIERO!! ¡¡TE QUIERO!!  
  
Por alli, que pasaba un grupo de Hufflepuff pequeños, se asustaron bastante.  
  
-Ron tranquilo, yo tambien a ti.  
  
-¿A si? - dijo con una sonrisa - entonces... ¿eres mi novia?  
  
-¡¡Ni lo dudes Ronald Wasley!!  
  
Ambos se quedaron ahí un ratillo, y después se fueron a la sala común.  
  
Mientras Ginny y Claudia...  
  
-Claudia, hecha mas, que eso no hara efecto.  
  
-¡¡Ginny!! Pobrecitos, con lo guapos que son tus hermanos... - dijo Claudia con cara soñaroda.  
  
-No, la unica guapa de la familia soy yo.  
  
-¿Y Ronnie? ¿y Charlie? ¿y Bill? ¿y Fred? ¿y George?  
  
-Jajajaja, te falta uno...  
  
-¡¡Claro!! ¡¡Percy!! Ginny, haber si te enteras, la guinda, ¡¡para el final!! Mira, tu primero... te enrollas con los guapos, y alfinal, dejas el mas guapo, para casarte con el...  
  
-¡Anda, dejate de bobadas y sigue con la poción!  
  
Después de un rato...  
  
-Hola Freddie, tomate este zumo, lo he hecho especialmente para ti - dijo Claudia.  
  
-Que pesada eres Clau - no pudo terminar de hablar.  
  
-¡Tu también Georgin!  
  
Ambos salieron corriendo.  
  
-Buen trabajo, una cosa, ¿con quien vas al baile?  
  
-Harry.  
  
-¿Ya son novios?  
  
-No.  
  
-Yo voy con Colin.  
  
En ese momento salio Jaime.  
  
-¿Con quien vas Jaime?  
  
-Bueno, yo voy con una de segundo, Laura Brent, ya sabes, la morena, pelo largo...  
  
-A si, ya se quien.  
  
-Bueno, es mi novia, me tengo que ir, he quedado con ella.  
  
-Que te lo pases bien.  
  
-Claro que si.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Gracias por leerlo :D  
  
Contestación de los review:  
Naty Malfoy: jejeje, lo segui, tarde, pero... como dicen... "mejor tarde que nunca!" :P  
  
Estrella de la Tarde: jajaja, no pasa nada por lo del diario, en este cap no ha salido, jajaja, ya lo se, es una lagartona ¬¬  
  
Rupert Fan: Oks profe, ya lo entendi, miedoso hermoso, :P  
  
Ly: Ya lo continue :P  
  
Lulu Potter: Gracias por tu voto :D  
  
Kmila: lo continue, y no pasa nada por lo del msn, te perdono, traidora, me dejaste sola :'( jejeje  
  
Ginny_potter_irene: gracias por la idea :D y gracias por eso, lo siento por no seguirlo :(  
  
Rinoa: jejejeje, ya en bachillerato, pero... PREFIERES EMPOLLAR A LEER MIS FICS :@ jejejeje, si, me represento a mi, yo soy Ginny :D el filtrin, ya veras... :P lo siento porque saliera Ginny, pero, es la mayoria.  
  
Katalina-Diggory: jeje, quedo Ginny.  
  
Vero granger: jejeje, gracias, y gracias por el boto, lo siento porque saliera Ginny, que tu querias Ron.  
  
Rupert Fan (de nuevo): ya lo habias dejado ¬¬ jejejej, ¡¡pero dos son mejor!!  
  
Cami-wood: Gracias por el consejo, jejeje, si tengo msn, jejeje, me halagas, y me alegro que te haya hecho reir.  
  
Natty potter: muchas gracias, ex - natalia, nueva Natty, jejeje, y gracias por recomendar mi fic :D  
  
GINNY-LUNALLENA: espero que no se te olvide nunca mas, jejeje, me alegro de que te lo hayan recomendado :D  
  
Carlos_Potter: gracias por la idea, la usare, jejeje, y me alegro de que te guste.  
  
Claudix_Felton: jejeje, gracias por votar, y gracias por leerlo, jejeje.  
  
NOTA IMPORTANTE: Dejar reviews, y perdon por no seguirlo, estube en pura depresión :( ah!! El 20 de marzo fue mi cumple, jeje, pense subir un cap, pero alfinal no... 


	10. Encuentros en los baños

Lo siento por tardar tanto en seguir, bueno, les dejo con el chap, y gracias a todos por leerlo.  
  
ENCUENTROS EN LOS BAÑOS  
  
-Ginny, ahora tus hermanos se han enfadado conmigo, y no quieren ser mis amigos.  
  
-Claudia, nunca han sido tus amigos, ademas, se lo merecían.  
  
-Bueno, yo me voy a arreglar para esta noche,  
  
-¿Qué te vas a poner?  
  
-Ya me veras.  
  
Tan solo eran las dos de la tarde, y Claudia ya se estaba arreglando.  
  
Ginny se fue corriendo a la habitación de Hermione, para hablar con ella.  
  
-Anda, Hermi, alfinal me dejas ir a tu baño, ¿no?  
  
-Si, bueno, pero solo tu, que ya os he dicho la contraseña a 3.  
  
-¿A quienes?  
  
-A Harry, a Ron, y a ti.  
  
-Bueno, ¿cuál es la contraseña?  
  
-Arboles Frutales.  
  
-Vale, ¿a que hora vas a ir?  
  
-Ahora mismo.  
  
-Bueno, pues a las cuatro voy, ¿vale?  
  
-Vale.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-De nada.  
  
***  
  
Hermione se fue directa a los baños, le dio al grifo del agua, dejando que se llenara, se quito la ropa, y se sumergio en el agua caliente. Después se acerco a uno de los grifos, y presiono en el de lavanda, su aroma favorito.  
  
Hermione estaba nadando, cuando se abrio la puerta.  
  
Ella asustada, se tapo en el agua, y miro quien entraba.  
  
Ahí estaba Draco, claro, era prefecto de Slytherin.  
  
-Vaya Granger, se te olvido cerrar el cerrojo.  
  
-Vete, a ti se te olvido llamar.  
  
-No me pienso ir, este tambien es mi baño.  
  
-No, llevo aquí yo mas tiempo.  
  
-Me da igual - decia Draco mientras se quitaba la ropa.  
  
Hermione se giro, hasta que oyo como Draco se tiraba a la bañera.  
  
Se acerco a su oido, y le susurro "prefiero de platano".  
  
Hermione se empezaba a sentir nerviosa, tambien se sentia algo excitada, pero, ¿cómo le podia hacer eso a Ron?  
  
De repende, Draco, empezo a besar su cuello, no puedo evitar sentirse bien, luego se miraron a los ojos, y, como un rayo, se besaron, salvajemente, Draco la tenia controlada, de repente, se separaron.  
  
-Soy tuya, mi serpiente - le dijo esta sin pensar.  
  
-Claro, leona - dijo mientras volvia a besarla.  
  
Ambos seguían en el agua, abrazados y besándose, como si la lengua del otro se fuera a acabar.  
  
Draco bajo su mano, asta que llego a su culo, algo que hizo que Hermione se excitara aun mas.  
  
Ahora, tambien, bajo la boca de Hermione, besándole apasionadamente el cuello.  
  
Hermione no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente, se dejo llevar.  
  
Ahora era el turno de el, que volvio a besarle el cuello, haciendole un chupeton, aunque Hermione no se dio cuenta.  
  
Draco bajo su boca, hasta que llego a sus pechos, mientras le besaba, pero Hermione se dio cuenta.  
  
-¡Fuera! - le grito - dejame empaz.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora, perra?  
  
-Dejame empaz, olvidame, entre tu y yo no ha pasado nada.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿tienes miedo de que se entere Wasley?  
  
-¡Cabron! No te atrevas a decirle NADA.  
  
-Eso es lo que tu te crees - le decia el con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Por favor, eso, le destrozaria.  
  
-Ese no es mi problema, pero, podriamos llegar a un acuerdo.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Me a gustado como besas, ¿a ti no? Mas te vale estar aquí todos los dias, a esta hora, o Wasley lo sabra todo.  
  
-¡Era un perro!  
  
-Aquí te quiero ver mañana, adios, mi leona.  
  
Hermione vio como salia, se vestia rapidamente, y salia por el retrato.  
  
Esta se hecho a llorar, ¿cómo le habia echo eso a Ron? Luego bajo su mirada.  
  
-¡Joder! - grito mientras se miraba - ¡sera guarro! - decia mientras observaba el chupeton que le habia hecho.  
  
Hermione salio corriendo de la bañera, se envolvió en la toalla, se puso las zapatillas, se seco rapido, y se vistio, mientras salia corriendo a su habitación.  
  
Hermione observo su reloj, ya eran las 3:15, llegaba tarde a la comida, se tapo lo mas que pudo con la bufanda, y fue corriendo al Gran Comedor.  
  
-¡Hola cariño! - dijo Ron acercándose para darle un beso, pero esta le esquivo.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Nada Ron.  
  
-Bueno, venga, vamos a comer.  
  
Harry se acerco a la pareja, y empezo a hablar con Ron.  
  
-Han adelantado el baile, empiza a las 8, pero los prefectos tienen que ir a las 7, para ensallar la entrada del baile, y preparar otra cosa.  
  
-Bueno, pues, tendre que ir a buscar a Hermione antes.  
  
-Si, teneis que abrir el baile.  
  
-Hermione - le dijo Ron - ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-¿Eh? Esto... nada.  
  
-Ah, estas rarísima.  
  
-No me pasa nada Ron, ¿por qué me tendría que pasar algo? ¿no me ves que estoy muy bien? ¿eh? ¿no lo ves? Pues no es mi culpa, si quieres, te pones gafas - dijo Hermione exaltada.  
  
-¿Por qué no dejas de decir chorradas?  
  
-Olvidalo.  
  
-Bueno, te voy a buscar a las 6:30, ¿vale?  
  
-Vale, me voy a la habitación, no tengo hambre.  
  
Hermione rapidamente se levanto, y se fue directa a su habitación.  
  
Tan solo le quedaban 2 horas y media para que Ron fuera, ¡y no estaba lista! Lo primero que fue a hacer, es preparar la pocion alisadora, y se fue al baño, mientras se maquillaba y arreglaba.  
  
***  
  
Ginny introdujo la contraseña en el baño, no se podia creer lo que estaba viendo, ¡una piscina gigante! El baño era gigantesco, los prefectos, con un baño a si, y ella bañándose en un cuchidril de ducha estropeada, en la que el agua sale fria.  
  
Rapidamente, sin pensarlo, le dio al grifo de agua caliente, y cuando se lleno un poco, se tiro con la ropa puesta.  
  
-¡Ah! - Ginny pego un grito, el agua estaba ardiendo, rapidamente fue al grifo de agua fria, y lo abrio. Después fue abriendo los mil grifos, uno a uno, hasta que la bañera parecia un zumo de tuti-fruti con tantos olores.  
  
Rapidamente salio del agua, se puso en un borde de la bañera gigante, llenándolo todo de agua, y empezo a hacer un striptis.  
  
Cogio su cepillo del pelo, se lo puedo en la boca, y empezó ha hablar.  
  
-Hola chicos, aquí, una vez mas, teneis a la fantastica Ginny - decia mientras miraba al espejo - Su primer pase, sera un baile senxual, gracias, gracias por aplaudir, y, ¡aquí la teneis! - grito.  
  
Ginny solto el peine al agua, conjuro una barra como las del escenario, y comenzo a bailar sensualmente quitándose la ropa.  
  
Fue tirando toda la ropa por los aires, hasta quedar en ropa interior, se acerco a la bañera, se puso de espaldas, y empezo a moverse, como si estuviera ahí todo el publico, de repente, Harry entro, Ginny, del susto, se callo para atrás en ropa interior, Harry se puso colorado, dio un paso adelante, y se resvalo con todo el agua que habia dejado Ginny, intentando mantener el equilibrio, hasta que, patinando, callo a la bañera.  
  
Ginny no puedo evitar reirse como una loca, Harry la miro extrañado, y opto por hacer lo mismo.  
  
Ginny se fue, hasta la parte que menos cubria.  
  
-Observe tu numerito, bailas muy bien - le dijo mientras se reia.  
  
Ginny se puso muy colorada, mirando al suelo, y Harry se aproximo a ella.  
  
Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y se fueron aproximando, cuando estaban muy cerca, Harry pego un grito.  
  
-¡Dios! ¿de quien sera esto?  
  
-Ups, mi peine - dijo poniéndose mas colorada.  
  
-Bueno, sera mejor que me valla - decia Harry mientras salia.  
  
-¡Espera! ¡Harry! Estas calado.  
  
-Da igual, a las 7:30 te ire a buscar - le dijo mientras salia.  
  
***  
  
Hermione se echaba kilos y kilos de maquillaje en el cuello (bueno, mas bien, tirando para el escote) para que Ron no lo puediera ver.  
  
Ya estaba maquillada, a si que decidio echarse la poción alisadora en el pelo.  
  
Saco su bonito traje de gala, era de un tono lila clarito, de media manga con unas mangas colgantes muy largas, y de cuello tipo barco, a si que Ron no podria verle lo que le hizo Draco, el vestido era hasta los pies, y por detrás tenia una larga cola. Se lo puso, ya que en media hora vendría Ron, se puso los zapatos de tacon de aguja fina tambien tono lila, y se dejo el pelo suelto.  
  
Vio como salian del baño Parvati y Lavander, en ropa interior, y sin estar listas.  
  
-¡Que guapa! Mira, nosotras no hemos terminado.  
  
-Ya, si os veo.  
  
De repente, Ron abrio la puerta.  
  
-Venga Hermione.  
  
-Pero si son las 6.  
  
-Bueno, a si podre estar mas tiempo contigo.  
  
-Bueno - dijo Hermione acercándose a la puerta.  
  
Ron y Hermione salieron por el retrato, y fueron por las desiertas escaleras de Hogwarts.  
  
-Estas preciosa cariño.  
  
-Si, tu tambien estas muy guapo con tu nueva tunica - dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.  
  
-Bueno, ¿no me vas a besar?  
  
Hermione se quedo aun mas palida.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-No me has besado en todo el dia.  
  
-Esque... bueno, se me quita el pintalabios.  
  
-Me dejaras quitártelo luego, ¿no?  
  
-Si, claro, bueno, cuidado, que te caes.  
  
Hermione y Ron, llegaron finalmente, al Gran comedor, que ya habian quitado las mesas, y habian puesto las pequeñas con las sillas.  
  
Se metieron por la puerta que estaba detrás de la mesas de profesores, que la habian dividido en dos, para que los prefectos salieran por ahí.  
  
***  
  
Ginny estaba muy nerviosa ¡en una hora vendría Harry!  
  
-Claudia, dejame el maquillaje que me ibas dejar.  
  
-Si, toma.  
  
Ginny se dirigio corriendo al baño, se hecho la pocion de pelo rizado que le habia preparado Claudia, y le quedaron unos rizos preciosos.  
  
Se maquillo todo la cara, con los tonos de su tunica, y los labios de un rosa claro, después se cargo las pestañas de rimel, y se fue directa a su cama.  
  
Se puso su mejor ropa interior, y saco su nueva tunica, la que le regalaron sus hermanos.  
  
-Toma, los zapatos que te prometi.  
  
-¡Gracias Claudi! ¡Eres un cielo!  
  
-De nada.  
  
-Son altísimas.  
  
-Ya, bueno, son plataformas muggles, las mas altas, pero eran las unicas del color de tu tunica.  
  
-Bueno, vale, ahora, hecha el hechizo reductor.  
  
-¿Para que?  
  
-Para que se me ajuste la túnica.  
  
-Vale, espera.  
  
***  
  
Harry estaba muy nervioso, se puso la tunica de gala del año pasado, las lentillas, y se fue a la habitación de las chicas, de camino, se encontro con Colin.  
  
-¡Hola Harry! Voy a buscar a Claudia.  
  
-Ah, bueno, pues, te acompaño.  
  
Ginny y Claudia esperaban impacientes en las puertas.  
  
Claudia cogio a Colin del brazo, y le susurro "Dejémoslos solos".  
  
-Bueno, Ginny, estas fantastica.  
  
-Si, tu tambien.  
  
Harry la cogio por el brazo, y se dirigieron al gran comedor.  
  
-Bueno, lo siento por lo de los baños...  
  
-No pasa nada Harry, bueno, sentémonos, que va a empezar ya.  
  
Ya estaban todos, y el baile empezaria en pocos minutos.  
  
____________ 


End file.
